


My Dark Side

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: Sam and Dean agree to let Rowena cast a spell on their friend Dawn, for the good of many. What will the consequences be? For everyone involved?





	1. There's a Place that I Know

“Rowena, we really need that spell. It’s the only way we can stop the monster.” Sam was trying to use reason, as usual.

Rowena appreciated his respect. It was only fitting. She put a finger to her chin and hummed in thought. “The spell you ask for is no small thing. If you truly wish for it, you will need to do something in return.”

Dean huffed. “Of course. Well, tell us what it is. People are dying while we’re standing here, dicking around.”

Rowena crossed her arms. “You need to see a being some human has managed to bind to themself. I will need to cast the spell on that specific human. However, to teach you that my powers are not to be used lightly, you must choose someone in your own lives for me to cast the spell on as well.”

The brothers looked at each other. Of course, Sam was the one to ask. “Why would your cost be using the spell a second time?”

Rowena smiled. “To show you that my power is not something you can simply call upon with no consequences. It can be a burden, as well.”

Dean waved her speech away. “Yeah, yeah, we get it. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

Rowena shook her head. “You must first choose the person I will cast the spell on when we get back. Keep in mind, you must interact with them, but not tell them of the spell or what you see until the spell wears off.”

“And how long will that take?”

Rowena shrugged. “It only lasts a day. A small thing.”

Dean nodded. “All right. It’s gotta be Dawn, then. She’s the only other person we see every day.”

Sam looked uneasy. “Dean, maybe we should talk about this before we volunteer her for—“

Dean cut him off. “We’ve got no time for that, Sammy. It’s Dawn or no spell.”

Sam sighed heavily, but he knew his brother was right. “Okay. Let’s do it.”


	2. It's not Pretty There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees the effects of the spell for the first time.

They got back to the bunker late that night. Sam figured maybe it was for the best. That way, Dawn was already in bed and they didn’t have to worry about not telling her Rowena would be casting a spell on her for tomorrow.

The next morning, Dawn wasn’t up when she usually was. Both brothers were worried about her, but Rowena cautioned them that it could be part of the spell and not to interfere. So, they waited. Dean was making lunch when she finally arrived in the dining room.

Dean heard her footsteps, slippers instead of boots, and said without turning around “Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty. Rough night?” His tone was joking, but he genuinely wanted to know if something was wrong. He could feel the guilt about the spell welling up in his gut.

Her voice clear as a bell, said “You don’t mean that.” Before he could react, a second, softer voice, softer even than she usually spoke, said “Uh, sorry, my alarm didn’t go off. Which is weird, because I checked it, and there didn’t seem to be anything wrong.”

Dean turned around, and this time saw her mouth stay closed as he clearly heard her voice say “There’s nothing wrong with the alarm, anyway.” He blinked in confusion, at her comment and her appearance. 

Her hair looked oily, unwashed and unbrushed, and she was wearing what he could only assume were her pajamas. He had never seen her in them, he now realized. An oversized t-shirt with old stains hung off her frame, which looked thinner than usual, and her sleep pants were holey and faded. 

He didn’t particularly like that picture, so he tried to focus on her face, instead. But it was pale, with dark circles under haunted eyes. Her ghostly effect was completed by the same disembodied voice saying “Look at how he sees you. You’re so pathetic. You woke up for lunch, you lazy cow. You don’t deserve food. Why not save him some trouble and go back to bed?”

Then it hit him. This must be the spell. He was seeing what was normally hidden. She didn’t actually look like this. And Rowena said he couldn’t say anything about it to her. Not until the spell wore off. So instead, he made some stupid joke and went back to making lunch.


	3. Few Have Ever Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers something new about the spell, so he and Dean have a conversation about what to do.

“Dean? Dean! I need to talk to you.”

Dean looked up from the dishes he was washing to see Sam walking quickly towards him, his face tight with worry. 

“Yeah, what’s up Sammy?”

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. “I’m worried about Dawn.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Is she not acting like herself? Ya know today is a weird day for her.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know. And yeah, she is I guess. I haven’t actually seen much of her today.”

Dean gave himself a mental shake. “You’re not missing much, don’t worry about it.”

“But, Dean. I haven’t seen Dawn because I was in her room.”

Dean looked incredulously at his little brother. “All this time? Dude, what were you doing? Doesn’t matter, any answer would be creepy.”

Sam huffed at Dean’s humor. “I was stuck.”

Now Dean actually smiled. “Awww, the door of little Dawn’s room was too much for a big bad hunter like you, Sammy?”

Rather than becoming defensive, Sam surprised him by answering “Yes! That’s what I’m saying! Something happened!”

Sam took a deep breath, and this time Dean didn’t try to butt in. “I saw her leaving her room, right? But I noticed that she had left her door open. And we both know that she prefers keeping it closed, right? So I tried to close it, but the lock wasn’t working properly. So I went into the room to try it from the other side, and I got locked in! I couldn’t budge the door, no matter how much I tried. And I tried a lot. I tried to pick it, but it broke my tools. I tried to bust it open, but that just hurt me. I even tried shouting, but I could tell the sound wasn’t travelling beyond the room like it should.”

Here Sam closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Dean could tell he was upset, and he wanted to help, but he also knew that Sam needed to get out what he had to say.  
Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean with determination. “I think it has to do with the spell. I think Dawn’s room showed me what it’s like inside her head.”

Dean considered it seriously. “Is that even possible? The spell was only meant to affect the person, right? Why would it carry over to her bedroom?”

Sam shrugged. “I dunno, man. She does spend a lot of time in there. Maybe the spell…bled over into it.”

Dean grimaced. “Thanks, I needed that mental picture.”

Sam huffed in exasperation. “Dean, you’re not taking this seriously! I’m trying to tell you that I think Dawn has been locked in her room and we had no idea!”

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Sammy! The spell has to run its course, and we can’t tell Dawn what’s happening. It’s just for today, man. Then it’s over.”

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just hate it, dude. What we’re doing to her.”

“No, what _Rowena’s_ doing to her. That bitch knew what was gonna happen; if we hadn’t played her game, more people would have died.”

“Yeah…” Sam looked at the floor, forehead wrinkled.

“Hey,” Dean waited until Sam met his eyes, “if it’ll make you feel better, we gotta keep an eye on Dawn anyway. We might as well make this whole shitshow as easy on her as possible.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Dean smirked. “’Course I am. Haven’t you learned that by now, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head fondly. “I’m gonna go make sure she’s okay. Try not to break any more dishes.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Dean yelled at Sam’s retreating back.

“Whatever you say, Dean,” was his response.


End file.
